<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Midnight Thing (Again) by OniDoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324004">It's A Midnight Thing (Again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle'>OniDoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Midnight drabbles, Swearing, tags will be added as i go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and other stuff that I end up writing when I can't sleep.<br/>These will generally be short, and might have the possibility of being prompts for other writers.<br/>They will also probably end up being a showcase for why you shouldn't write at midnight, but who cares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Midnight Thing (Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link wasn't exactly sure on what entity had the bright idea to wake him up so abruptly, but if he had to guess, he would be blaming the ridiculously giant leaf above him that just dumped a bunch of rainwater onto him and his already sodden tunic. As his brain quickly transitioned into an unpleasant state of wakefulness, he became aware of two immediate facts that caught his attention:</p><p>1) he was currently in the middle of a forest when he was <em>very</em> certain that he had fallen asleep on an old couch he'd dug up somewhere in his home (Ravio was holding the bed for ransom again)</p><p>2) He had a splitting headache that was so bad it was made him want to fucking scream. As these two facts coalesced into Link's general awareness, he concluded that whatever god or entity that was currently controlling his life had just dragged him off into the wilderness for another adventure to save Hyrule or the world or some other Goddess-forsaken country. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>